Файл:Five Nights at Freddy's The Musical - Night 1 (Feat. Markiplier)
Описание NIGHT 2 ► https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joY-dHnm3pw iTunes ► http://apple.co/1LEdwSg Amazon MP3 ►http://bit.ly/FNAF1Amazon Bloopers ► https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9tCi7ZN7hY Freddy's Lulluby: Amazon MP3 ► http://bit.ly/FNAFLullubyAmazon Markiplier has a new job. For the next few nights, anyway. MARKIPLIER (Himself) ► https://www.youtube.com/user/markiplierGAME XANDER MOBUS (Freddy) ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4dtICQx7xXCgqVVs4_cecg SARAH WILLIAMS (Chica) ► https://twitter.com/SarahAnneWillia AJ PINKERTON (Bonnie) ► https://www.youtube.com/user/RandomEncountersEnt DAVID KING (Foxy) ► https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtzdP2UGKn4kwl62rQNnfhw Puppets created by Michael Ledoux (https://www.youtube.com/michaelldx) Music arranged by Matthew Merenda (spacetoaster.bandcamp.com) Baby I Love You performed by Raymy Krumrei Additional production support supplied by Katie Herbert and Kaela Berry Choir Vocals performed by Sparrow Rayne, Peter Srinivasan and AJ Pinkerton LYRICS: PHONE GUY: Hello? Hello? Hi, I’m Phone Guy! Pleasure to meet you! I’d like to leave a few quick words- Freddy’s friends can get a bit active… MARK: -blah blah blah, that’s completely absurd… CHICA: Bonnie! Freddy! Time to get ready! FREDDY: Midnight already? BONNIE: Time to play! FREDDY: Hey, I heard they hired a new guy! BONNIE: And it’s his first day! MARK: I’ll try out all the cameras to see what they do. Let’s check the animatronics- -did one of them just move? Don’t be dumb! That’s insane! Look, they’re standing all the same. Except for one… Could it be…? Bonnie’s staring right at me? BONNIE: What’s that sound? CHICA: It seems to be screaming… FREDDY: Everything’s seeming slightly strange… BONNIE: Let’s say hi! He seems a bit jumpy… MARK: How do these cameras change?! They’re heading here just to eat me! Like juicy flesh fruit! Or maybe they’ll all stuff me inside a Fazbear suit! Seal the doors! Hit the lights! FREDDY: Hey new guy, are you all right? MARK: Stay away! Leave me be! FREDDY: Don’t be scared! It’s only me! CHICA: Oh no! He sounds like he’s in trouble! CHICA: Foxy, are you there? The new guy’s trapped inside! MARK: They’re breaking down the door! CHICA: He sounds so terrified! FREDDY: Hold on, Foxy’s come to get you! MARK: Is that something in the vent?! Why’s it smell like blood and mucus?! BONNIE: That’s our natural scent! FREDDY: Hey! MARK: I need a disguise to hide in! A mask or a head! FREDDY: Hey Chica, check the kitchen! I think that camera’s dead. MARK: Don’t blink… Don’t breathe… Don’t move… Please, Foxy, leave… FREDDY: What’s he doing? BONNIE: Sealing the air vents! FREDDY: New guy, don’t! You need fresh air! MARK: Wow, I’m getting kind of loopy… At least I don’t feel- SCARED! FREDDY: Hi there! I’m Freddy! Wanna come and play? I think you’re special, in your own way! I’d love to sing a song with you! It’s my favorite thing to do, ‘cause I love you through and through! ANIMATRONICS: Come play with Freddy! Play the night away! All Freddy’s friends have come here to say We’d love to sing a song with you! It’s our favorite thing to do, ‘cause we love you through and through! SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR SUBMITTING ALL OUR FNAF ARTWORK: https://twitter.com/kt2u2 https://twitter.com/FangirlSociety_ https://twitter.com/kaslytherine https://twitter.com/hylianiplier https://twitter.com/strangenocturne https://twitter.com/MikaShennon https://twitter.com/alarie_shan https://twitter.com/EileMonty https://twitter.com/TheBucketfox https://twitter.com/ThatFemaleGamer https://twitter.com/invisablemaster https://twitter.com/kakenotori https://twitter.com/FaithMfaiths https://twitter.com/jazminesmith10 https://twitter.com/Lexrius https://twitter.com/4evaXoffical https://twitter.com/LegendofGen https://twitter.com/lifeofadisnerd https://twitter.com/editiplier Категория:Видео